


Words and Deeds

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura wants to talk about what happened. Jane thinks words just get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Whoops & Toe in the Water."

_**This is Nice** \- The first three words that occur to Jane when she wakes up in someone's arms. _  
She pressed her face against the curve of the neck, and the arms tightened around her. She was too asleep to care about the obvious breasts or the smooth skin or the floral scent wafting from her bedmate. All she was awake enough to care about was how _nice_ it felt to wake up in someone's arms. Even the person's identity doesn't bother her, not this early. How could she be upset knowing she was with someone she trusted so much?

But consciousness took over, and she became all too aware of what it Meant. In bed with a woman, and recalling what had happened during the night while they were both too asleep to stop it. Jane pulled away and saw that Maura's eyes were just starting to open as well. Jane wanted to run away. She wanted to stay right where she was for the rest of the day. She blinked and tried to work up enough saliva to loosen her tongue so she could speak.

"Hi," Maura said.

Jane kissed her good morning.

 _ **Please. We Should Talk** \- Words shouted through a closed and locked bathroom door while a fearless police detective cowers behind the shower curtain and lets the water wash over her._  
She didn't come out until Maura had to leave for work. She pressed her face into the crook of her arm and tried not to cry over her cowardice.

 _ **Murder-Suicide** \- Words that fill Jane with an almost sickening relief that maybe at least one thing today will be easy._  
Frost and Korsak knew something was weird, but neither of them mentioned it. They'd learned a long time ago to stay out of the affairs of women, especially when one of those women carried a gun and the other cut people open for a living. Jane and Maura occupied the living room like it was their own, examining the bodies and the scene of the crime with professionalism. Korsak said it was like watching two crime-solving robots go about their programming. The emotions were there, but both women were trying very hard not to let anything show. They both knew that to let the lid off, even for a second, would cause an explosion neither was powerful enough to stop.

 _ **Microwave on High 2½ Minutes or Until Boiling; Stir** \- Instructions on the Cup-a-Soup that ensures Jane doesn't have to venture downstairs or be invited to lunch with Maura._  
She stood at the window and stirred her instant lunch, looking down at the street. She was just people-watching. She wasn't trying to get a glimpse of Maura as she left for lunch. She lifted her spoon and watched the broth slide off of it and back into the coffee cup she had used to make her meal. She wondered why she was still upstairs when everything in her wanted to be down in the morgue talking this out. She sagged against the window, rattling the blinds as she put down her lunch. She wasn't really all that hungry, anyway.

 _ **Can I Come In?** \- Something impossible to say no to, under the right circumstances._  
Jane stepped aside and Maura entered the apartment. The weight of what had happened between them suddenly filled the room until Jane felt like she was going to suffocate.

 _ **I'm Sorry** \- Words that break a silence when said by two women simultaneously._  
"What are you sorry for?" Jane wanted to pace, but her feet remained firmly rooted to the tile. "I'm the one who... violated you. I'm the one who kissed you."

Maura shook her head. "You didn't violate me, Jane. If anything I..." She pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes. "I was awake." Jane's eyes widened and she started stammering, trying to apologize more, but Maura held up a hand. "I didn't want you to stop because I've wanted that. For a really long time. So I let you think you were taking advantage of me because I didn't know how to ask for what I wanted. And all those times I lied about accidentally falling asleep in your bed I was just... I owe you an apology for that alone."

Jane had finally started pacing.

"I'm not gay," Jane said.

Maura nodded and dipped her chin, trying to hide how crushed she was.

"But maybe I'm just in love with you."

Maura looked up.

"I mean, bisexuality is a thing, right? Maybe I'm... capable of falling in love with someone just... because I'm in love with that person and it doesn't matter who they are."

Maura was trying hard not to react. She was afraid any word she said might derail Jane's train of thought.

"Maybe all this time I've been looking for you in a different package, but I need to accept that I don't need that other package." She finally focused on Maura. "That's assuming you feel... I mean, if you wanted to sleep in my bed, I assume--"

Maura touched Jane's face. "Sh. Sh." Her finger traced Jane's jaw, strong and powerful. She touched two fingertips to Jane's bottom lip. Jane touched Maura's hip. They were standing no closer than they would have at a crime scene, but they were completely focused on one another. Jane finally realized just how beautiful Maura's eyes were. Or rather, she acknowledged that fact as a reason for attraction rather than just an aesthetic.

This time their kiss was slow. Jane wanted to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't. She furrowed her brow as if confused as she tilted her head, and Maura did the same. Maura's tongue touched Jane's lips, and Jane retreated momentarily from pure surprise. When Maura took that as a sign to back off, Jane went on the offensive. Her tongue parted Maura's lips, and both women moaned as their kiss became something deeper and harder to explain away.

Jane wanted to spend all night on Maura's mouth. Feeling her lips, the way her tongue moved, her teeth. She closed her lips around the tip of Maura's tongue and went searching when it disappeared, their hips pressed together and Jane taking more and more of Maura's weight until she had to shift positions. She guided Maura a few feet to the right until her back was to the wall, and only then did she break the kiss.

"What did you discover?" Maura asked.

"That I don't want to stop doing that." Jane brushed an errant hair out of Maura's face. "That's good enough for right now."

Maura whispered, "Yeah," and then they were kissing again.

 _ **Off. No... On** \- Answer to a question regarding the overhead light._  
Maura compromised by turning on the bedside lamp, and Jane realized how complete Maura's knowledge of her bedroom was. The light was perfect, just bright enough to see but not enough to turn it into a stage production of Jane's Lesbian Adventure. Not bright enough that Maura could see her blushing as they embraced again, as their lips met. It was almost a standard position between them already; Jane's hands high on Maura's sides, Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's neck, their lips together.

Kissing was now Jane's distraction. If she focused on kissing, she could ignore the next big step. And besides, kissing Maura was extremely intoxicating. If she just did it for a little bit longer, if she just kept the pace, she could eventually be drunk enough to take the next step without thinking about it.

 _ **Take This Off of Me** \- Gasped reference to a blouse._  
"Jane... I said..."

"I heard you." Jane licked her lips and looked down at Maura's blouse. "I-I don't know if I... can." She closed her eyes, her forehead against Maura's.

"It's okay." Maura kissed her face. Her voice was soft and comforting, and Jane relaxed just hearing it so close to her ear. How could she not be in love with someone who made her feel this way? Who made her feel safe and warm and loved and beautiful? She touched the collar of Maura's blouse with her fingertips, lightly, very lightly, and slid her hand down until she felt one button.

"You don't have to."

"Sh," Jane whispered. The first button was the hardest. The second button went quicker. Jane opened her eyes and watched the material part. Maura's bra was black with cream lace. Her breasts were lightly freckled. Jane's hand trembled, and she tucked her thumb under her fingers and squeezed until it stopped. Maura was staring at her face while Jane composed herself, and then she undid the last few buttons.

"Take if off for me," Jane said. Her voice was husky and she stepped back to watch as Maura took off her top. "The bra. Too." Jane's voice caught and she pressed her wrist against her mouth. Maura reached back and unhooked her brassiere. She took it off and twisted to toss it onto a chair. Her stomach was flat, her shoulders stronger than Jane would have guessed. Her skin was only slightly more pale underneath her clothes. Maura stopped an instinct to cover her breasts by touching her stomach.

Jane finally looked at Maura's breasts. Her eyes were watering, and she blinked the tears away so she could see clearly. "Can, can I...?"

"Yes, Jane..."

Jane placed her hands on Maura's breasts, covering the nipples with her palms. She leaned in and kissed Maura - odd how that was a placeholder now, a way to retreat while her mind processed what she was doing - and then bent lower. Maura's neck, feeling the pounding of her pulse against her lips and realizing Maura was as aroused as she was. Down, moving her right hand just enough to take Maura's erect nipple into her mouth.

Maura stroked Jane's hair and made quiet noises, urging her on. Jane rose and kissed Maura's lips again - like the intoxicant she'd compared the kisses to earlier, she was finding it harder to go any significant amount of time without one - and guided Maura's hands to her chest. She was wearing a T-shirt, tight enough that she had to twist her body to help Maura get it off. When it went over her head, Maura dipped down and kissed Jane's breasts through her plain white bra. Jane unhooked it and, as it slipped away from her body, Maura moved her lips from the material to Jane's warm skin.

Jane stood still, her fingers locked on the back of Maura's head, eyes closed as Maura kissed her chest. It wasn't weird, and that was what was weird. She thought back over her relationship with Maura. Suddenly their nights together, their drinks, their batting practice became dates. She and Maura had been dating for over a year. This wasn't just a natural progression; it was so far overdue it was no surprise she was so wet, so eager for more.

She drew Maura's head back to hers and kissed her hungrily. She wanted Maura in her bed. She lowered Maura to the blankets which were piled thick enough to seem like they were floating as Jane lay on top of her. She straddled Maura and reached down to undo her pants. Maura's arms were crossed with hers and they tangled, Jane feeling her sweatpants being untied and pushed down past her underwear.

Maura broke the kiss and her lips skimmed across Jane's cheek. She whispered something and then kissed the shell of Jane's ear to keep her lips from trembling.

 _ **Stand Up and Undress for Me** \- A phrase to make even the strongest woman tremble and whimper before complying._  
Jane slid off the bed, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Maura's body. She pushed her sweatpants down, grateful she wasn't wearing jeans. A snap and zipper seemed far too complicated for this moment. She stepped out of the sweats and then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear. Maura was propped on her elbows, watching raptly as Jane pushed and her underwear slid down her legs to leave her naked. Or...

She looked down and saw she was still wearing her socks. She had no idea how to get them off without looking ridiculous, so she curled her toes and hoped Maura didn't notice. Maura was blinking rapidly, and then she pushed her own pants down. Jane watched as Maura's legs appeared and then, with a twist of her thighs, a patch of very light brown hair between them. Jane tugged on the legs of Maura's pants and dropped them. Then, holding Maura's ankles, she peeled off her socks and let them tumble to the floor. She kissed the arch of Maura's foot before she climbed onto the bed between Maura's spread legs.

"No," Maura said. Suddenly, scenarios burst in Jane's mind like fireworks. A sudden realization they should stop, that this had gone on long enough, that they should both get dressed and forget this ever happened. In the space of a breath between words, Jane's entire world crashed down at the realization she might not get to make love to Maura. But then Maura spoke again.

"It's your turn. You made me feel good last night. It's your turn. Come... up..." She motioned for Jane to continue crawling up her body. Jane did as she was told, moving until her knees were planted on the blankets on either side of Maura's head. She hunched her shoulders and tried to look down to see what was about to happen, focusing on the sight of Maura's upper head framed by her crotch and thighs.

And then Maura's tongue touched her, and Jane stopped thinking for a few seconds.

 _ **Ma Ah Ur Rah-ah** \- The five-syllable version of Maura Isle's first name._  
Jane's ears were red, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. Looking down at herself she saw that her chest was also bright red. Maura's eyes were open, watching her, and Jane felt something solidify between them. More than friendship, more than just love. She was looking at the person she belonged with. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked away, hoping Maura didn't see it.

She couldn't sit upright any longer. Given the option of going forward and falling back, she chose back. She put her hand between Maura's legs, and Maura placed her feet on the edge of the mattress. Her knees fell apart and Jane began stroking with two fingers as Maura's tongue moved inside of her.

Jane came first. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to stop herself. She climaxed with her eyes closed, two fingers crossed and pressed against the folds of Maura's sex, her palm trembling against Maura's clit like a vibrator.

Jane fell, twisting so as not to land on Maura, and ended up lying on her side facing away from Maura. Maura rolled toward her and kissed the backs of Jane's thighs and the curve of her ass. Jane kept her eyes closed, her thighs pressed together, her lower body twitching. She felt Maura's hands on her, tracing curves and touching her pubic hair and her breasts. And kissing. So many tiny, little kisses all over her body that Jane stopped keeping track and just enjoyed the feel of Maura's lips on her.

Eventually she rolled over and shifted so that they were facing each other. Maura had an arm pinned between Jane and the mattress, her other hand on Jane's hip.

"Did you come?" Jane asked.

"No. But that's--"

"Shh." Jane licked her fingers and reached down. She cupped Maura's mound as she had the night before. Maura closed her eyes and Jane whispered her name. "No, look at me. This time look at me."

Maura opened her eyes.

 _ **Jane** \- All that needed to be said._  
Maura arched her back and moaned quietly as she came.

Afterward, Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. They didn't bother pulling the blankets up over themselves. They were done with hiding under clothes and blankets and labels like "Just Good Friends." Occasionally Maura would instigate a kiss, and sometimes it was Jane who hooked a finger under Maura's chin and lifted her head. Jane traced Maura's lips with her tongue and Maura drew designs on Jane's hip with her middle finger. Eventually they slept, but they woke before morning for a second round of lovemaking.

When Jane got up to shower, Maura finally wrapped herself in the sheet. Jane returned, naked and beaded with water from the shower. Her hair was wet and smoothed back against her head, and Maura smelled the scent of soap as Jane stretched across the bed to kiss her good morning. Jane sat on the bed, looking at Maura's body and touching her thigh as if to make sure she was really there.

"What now?"

Jane shook her head. "Now we have to go to work and pretend like everything is normal."

"But it--"

"No. Not even close." She smiled shyly. "Hopefully you'll come home with me tonight and I'll show you just how not-normal our relationship is going to be."

Maura smiled. "I would really like that."

They came together again, kissing as the water on Jane's body evaporated. Maura stroked Jane's curves, moving closer until her hip was pressed against Jane's. Soon they were both breathing heavily, Jane's hands in Maura's hair and her breath coming in gasps when the kiss broke. Maura licked her lips, her eyes dark as she searched Jane's expression.

"Normal. All day."

Jane shrugged. "Or we could... not..."

 _ **Yeah. I'm Not Going to Be Able to Come In Today. I'm Not Feeling Very Well. No, I'm Sure It's Nothing. Sorry to Leave You in the Lurch Like This. I Will. Thank You** \- A lie._

 _ **Korsak, I'm Going to Take One of My Vacation Days. No. Nothing's Wrong. I Just Need To Take Care of Something I've Been Putting Off For a Really Long Time** \- The truth._


End file.
